Diary of a Princess
by Fight 4 Randomness
Summary: Yes, it's been done before, but I wanted to and that's that. Zelda's diary during the events of Ocarina of Time. Slightly dark, mostly corny, first serious plotline. Lemme know if it's good, terrible, or needs to be deleted. Two-shot. T for... emo-ness?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I apologize to anyone who wants to read my other stories, but, as usual, a spur-of-the-moment idea kicked my lazy ass back into gear. Other excuses: I've been home for about three weeks all summer, which is my average update time during writers' block. **

**Yes, the grammar in the first few years is intentional, Zelda is only nine/ten then, princess or not, and it's cute.**

**LINE BREAK**

**June 21st, Year 24 of the Rule of King Harkinian-Sunny**

Dear Diary,

A boy came to the castle today. He met me in the gardens. At first I was scared, because daddy says that no one can get past the guards without permision. Then I thought he must have good powers and be VERY strong and sneaky and quiet and cool to make it to my speshal place.

He was wearing green and he say he comes from the forest place I saw in my dream. He even had a adorable fairy in his hat! He believed me when my daddy didn't about Gannindorf, and he said he'll go to the Gorons and Zora to get the spiritual stones for me! He was so cute! He had a funny brave face on, but he got mad when I laughed. Then I said sorry.

Impa took him out of the castle and gave him the royal song. I gave him a letter to the guard at Death Mountain to make him let him through. I heard from a maid that Death Mountain is very very HOT. I hope he will be alright...

**June 26th, Year 24 of the Rule of King Harkinian-Sunny**

Dear Diary,

Link came back today! He had the fire stone! I was SOOO happy! But when I told him if he got hurt, he smiled and said no. But he had bandages on his legs and blisters on his hands. I yelled him to be careful. I think I hurt his feelings... but he yelled at me too! He said he was ok because the cow girl helped his burns and his hands would get better from his heavy sword! I didn't know who he meant, and he wouldn't tell me but later I remembered the man that delivers our milk who has a daughter who likes animals and lives on a farm or something. I played with her before, but now I'm mad at her and I don't know why!

Oh... I hope Link can find the Zora ok... I was so mad I forgot to tell him right!

**July 4th, Year 24 of the Rule of King Harkinian-Cloudy**

Dear Diary,

Link hasn't come back yet... Ganondorf is getting meaner to people here. He acts much less polite than when his convoy came here. Is that what happens when people feel more comfortable like at home? Oh... Link shouldn't take this long... he just had to ask the princess Ruto for it...

Diary, did something happened?

**July 10th, Hyrule's Dark Day-Rainy**

Ganondorf attacked the castle! I fear for my father's life... I was right, Link... but father didn't believe me...

I only have you, Diary, because I tucked you in my sleeve when Impa came to get me.

Oh, Diary! I sawed Ganondorf attack Link! What if he's hurt bad? Impa says we can't go back, so what if he...dies there? Or... oh no... what if Ganondorf finds out Link has the stones AND the Ocarina of Time? He'll stop chasing me and go for Link! Impa says we can't go back!

I already see my tears mess up these papers as we sit by the campfire...

**September 12th, Year One in the Rule of Usurper Ganondorf-Stormy**

It's been two months and two days since Ganondorf seized control of my kingdom. Link hasn't appeared; I fear him lost. Why'd Ganondorf do this? Impa says I have to wear gloves now, because a funny tattoo appeared on my hand the day after I saw Link and Ganondorf fight. It looks like the Triforce pictures in the castle, but I don't think Ganondorf would keep those. The castle is different now. And monsters are everywhere...

**December 23rd, Year One in the Rule of Usurper Ganondorf-Snowy**

Dear Diary,

I noticed I haven't been doing that formal "Dear Diary" thing recently. I've been hiding out in many places in Hyrule, but each one has slowly become infested with monsters under Ganon's rule. Impa says I'm growing up fast, but I just turned ten today! I miss Link... he'd protect us. We'd run up through the monsters in Castle Town with the Master Sword, and steal the Triforce back from Ganon, and kill him! He killed my father. The news finally spread to the reaches of Hyrule. We're in a place I don't recognize right now. Impa says no Hylians know of this place. It's a VERY cold mountain called Icepeak or something.

Eeww... I just sneezed on you, Diary. Sorry.

**July 11th, Year Two in the Rule of Usurper Ganondorf-Sunny**

My... it's been a full year now. Impa told me the truth today. It's an old legend known only to the Sheikah: when someone unworthy of the Triforce touches it, it will split into three parts, and each part will go to its suitable owner. Impa said that Ganondorf only kept the Triforce symbolizing Power, but it still more than enough to take over. She says the tattoo on my right hand is Wisdom. I refuse to believe it, because all of Hyrule is in utter despair because of me. Not even Impa knows what happened to Link, but he has to have Courage. He has to...

**November 30, Year Five in the Rule of Usurper Ganondorf-Cloudy**

Dear Diary,

Impa and I have been protected by the Hidden VIllage for years now. I learned etiquette from Impa, same as in the castle, but I learned a variety of other skills from the other Sheikah and she. I am an excellent archer. My disguise magic is so perfected that I can hide myself as the opposite sex to even Impa's eyes, or so she says. I know she can see me with her magic. I have to incorporate the Triforce of Wisdom into it somehow, otherwise Ganon would spot it instantly. I'm also very acrobatic, much to my own surprise. The village elder says a warrior must be proud of and confident in their abilities, but not become arrogant, as arrogance is death in war.

Oh... Link is alive; my Triforce tells me so. So where is he? And the last thing we did was fight...

**July 10th, Year Seven in the Rule of Usurper Ganondorf-Rainy**

Why do I still carry this old book around? It's utterly useless. Well then, how does this go...?

Dear Diary, Impa left me a week ago. She says it's time for the Hero of Time to awaken, and I must help him. I'm sixteen now. Wisdom lets me see letting Link know my identity is lettign Ganon know my identity. I must remain in disguise.

**July 11th, Year Seven in the Rule of Usurper Ganondorf-Sunny**

Dear Diary,

It's Link. It's Link. It's Link... It's Link! I have to keep repeating it to myself, or I won't believe it! He came straight out of the Sacred Realm, as the prophecies fortold! I had to meet him as Sheik, last of the Sheikah, obviously. It was extremely difficult, as well. He almost attacked me. I don't know if I should be relieved or disappointed my disguise works so well. Just seeing him... oh my, I'm getting flustered just thinking about it!

I almost lost control and cried when he showed up. It's been hell for seven. Years. Our savior has shown up. Maybe I'm just reasoning why I broke down and cried as soon as he headed for Kakariko.

**July 25th, Year of the Hero-Rainy**

I taught him the Minuet of Forest today before he freed the Forest Temple. My, he's so dashing! He asked if Princess Zelda was alright. I assured him Sheik-me was personally protecting "her". It hurts so much not being able to tell him everything... he probably doesn't even know he has the Triforce.

He had this beautiful horse before he entered the forest. I think it was that farm girl's... did she give it to him? Oh... why do I feel this way when I think of them getting along...?

**August 1st, Year of the Hero-Sunny**

Dear Diary,

We had a clear day in all of Hyrule for the first time in years. Link defeated Volvagia and Death Mountain's skies cleared up instantly! When I taught him the Bolero of Fire, he gave me a letter to Princess Zelda. It simply asked if I was doing alright, and eating properly! He treats this whole thing as a short-term separation. Because that's what it is to him... Seven years in a flash, yet maturing in body AND mind... I almost wish for it over these seven years.

**August 15th, Year of the Hero-Clear**

I love him. I love him. There, I said it. I've known him for years, he's like my knight in shining armor, only with ugly tights. When I told him to reflect on himself with the Serenade, I had the epiphany that I need him. There's no other reason for me to help save the world than to be with him.

**September 1st, Year of the Hero-Rainy, thank Nayru!**

Dear Diary,

I taught him the Nocturne of Shadow. That song terrifies me every time I play it. Afterwards, I helped put out the fires of battle with Bongo-Bongo. I didn't see Link leave the Shadow Temple. I saw a flash of light heading to Lake Hylia. As I rushed out to see where he went, I saw him stumble into Lonlon Ranch. **(A/N: I think that's the closest warp, since they don't wanna warp right into ReDeads at Castle Town right after being traumatized by the Shadow Temple...)** Some... premonition, told me not to go near there, even for Link.

**September 2nd, Year of the Hero-Cloudy**

My curiosity got the better of me. I entered the ranch as Sheik. As I climbed onto the roof, the redheaded girl stepped out of the barn. Farore had been kind with her growing up. I cursed. Really, I was acting like a jealous child. She called her father and asked if Link was awake. Hearing a negative, the girl went upstairs. When I peeked over the edge of the roof, I saw her kneeling next to a bed. Link was unconscious in it, tossing and turning like in a nightmare. She sat next to him started sobbing.

My heart is breaking right now. I'm sitting here in the field in the rain, writing in a little girls' diary. She loves him. Two girls love him. I feel sick to my stomach. Will he choose me? Will he choose her? Please, Nayru, Din, Farore, whoever! I can't live without him; that's the whole reason I'm fighting this cold war.

**October 2nd, Year of the Hero-Sunny**

Dear Diary,

He has awakened the final Sage. It's time for the final battle! I'm telling him everything just as soon as he arrives in the Temple of Time! Then it's on to battle Ganon!

**October 3rd, Year of the Hero-Cloudy**

He told me to keep the time as it is. He'll be staying here. I can't believe it! This is wonderful! I love him, but when I tried to tell him, I got so flustered I couldn't!

**December 23rd, Year of the Hero-Clear Night**

I invited everyone in Hyrule for a ball in celebration of the liberation of Hyrule from Evil. This is it. This is the night. I'm going to publicly announce my love for the Hero of Time tonight.

LINE BREAK

No, it's not. He brought a guest. It was Malon, the farm girl. I saw them part from the crowd. I saw her take him to a private balcony. I saw her check if anyone was watching. I saw her kiss Link.

I love you, Link. I thought you loved me. You don't. You love Malon. I can't live without you. I can't live without you. I can't live without you. I can't live without you!


	2. Epilogue

Link closed the book for the second time and leaned his head against it, closing his eyes. He couldn't look at this scene any longer. The Triforce of Wisdom's magic was healing the cuts on her wrists, so she had to stab herself in the chest.

Link took out a box from the folds of his tuxedo. Yes, his tuxedo. You read that correctly: his. Tuxedo. He set it on Zelda's desk and opened it. "Happy birthday, Zelda. Will you marry me?"

He took a feather pen from its fountain, opened the book, and began to write.

LINE BREAK

Their bodies were found in the morning, lying together on the bed as if asleep. A book was lying open on her desk to the final page. It read, "You saw Malon bring me to the ball. You saw Malon take me away from the crowd. You saw Malon look around to see if anyone was watching. You saw Malon kiss me. You didn't see me push Malon away. You didn't hear me tell her I'm sorry, but we're just friends. You didn't see me ask where you'd gone. You didn't see me panic. You didn't see me break down your door. You didn't see me fall into despair. I can't live without you. I can't live without you. I can't live without you.

So I'll live with you and the goddesses, as the shade of a hero."

LINE BREAK

**Everyone hates double notes, but I didn't wanna spoil it by saying, "YEEESSSS! I HAVE SUCCEEDED IN WRITING A GENRE OTHER THAN DRABBLE!" **

**I love you all. I would appreciate it if you'd tell me how I did on my first serious plotline.**


End file.
